Mandatory Preparatory
by Sweet as a Unicorn
Summary: There is more to this living cliche of a boarding school. At Vasilika Prep, Aleta discovers secret societies, gets involved in great chases, and partakes in secret battles. There is no time to rest at Vasilika. Where preparatory is mandatory, as is adventure. SYOC! Closed!
1. Prologue

Aleta looked at the intimidating figure standing in front of her. There, standing as solid as the metal he was made of, was a statue of the proud headmaster of her new school. His ever-present sneer looked down on the incoming students, scaring them before they even had a chance to step inside any of the buildings. Terrorizing them before they even had a chance to start class. Frightening them before they even met the real headmaster.

From just looking at the statue, Aleta could tell he was not one to be messed with. There would be no casual conversations with him. If anything, he looked to be the one to give students a harsh welcome to the reality of life; something Aleta was not looking forward too.

As she stood there, staring onto the statue, something ran into her from behind, shoving her to the side. It was a rather large boy. And though he was obviously no older than her, he looked big enough to take on men three times his age… And win!

"Keep moving, First Year," said the boy in a low voice.

He sent a cold glare at Aleta before turning sharply on his heel and continuing his walk.

"I guess I have no choice…" she muttered, before following suit.

As she passed the statue, the large main building came into view. That was where she going. She didn't know what to expect when she entered the building, but knew one thing for sure. She was not going to like going to Vasilika Preparatory School.

* * *

><p><strong>If you read the summary above, which you probably did as that is probably why you are here, than you know two things; 1.) There will be secret Pokemon battles and 2.) This is an SYOC. And it is closed!<br>**


	2. Cast

Normally I would just tell you guys to check out my profile for the accepted characters list, but I have quite a few and they are split into two categories; main and side. I will list the main characters on my profile, but I also want to say the side characters.

Main characters will constantly be shown through out the story, as they are the main focus. While side characters will show up sporadically, like as friends, classmates, and such.

For The Pocketwatch Ripper, I was going to have Julia as a main character, but I didn't have enough space. I hope it is okay if I have both Julia and Oscar as side characters.

* * *

><p><strong><span>MAIN CHARACTERS<span>**

**1.) Aaron Aragon (**_Agentweapon_**)**

**2.) Aleta George**** (**_Sweet as a Unicorn_**)**

**3.) Diane Rose **(****_Sweet as a Unicorn_****)**  
><strong>

**4.) Ethan Rose **(****_Sweet as a Unicorn_****)**  
><strong>

**5.) Lea Aubree (**_Skittling_**)**

**6.) Leona Daniels (**_Kuroshibata70_**) **

**7.) Lillian Elwyn (**_XxNatsumihimexX**)  
><strong>_

**8.) Lorcan Stillman (**_Shouta Izukai_**)  
><strong>

**9.) Nana Hyde (**_tealcloud_**)  
><strong>

**10.) Oscar Knight (**_ShadeZyro**)  
><strong>_

**SIDE CHARACTERS**

**1.) Anstice Romanov ****(******_Sweet as a Unicorn_******)******

******2.) Julia Blair (******_The Pocketwatch Ripper_******)******

******3.) ****Laurel McIntosh (**_Swag Giraffe_**)**

**4.) ******Oliver Spade (********_The Pocketwatch Ripper_********)********

**5.) Styles Blackwood (**_SaiyaStyles**)**_

**6.) Zane River (**_StylishDescent_**)**


	3. Chapter 1: Pamphlets

**Now for a real chapter.**

**I hate it when I try to end a conversation and the idiot just keeps it going.**

* * *

><p><em>George House<em>

_Three Months Earlier_

"Come on, Galvantula!"

The voice came from the front yard of a small, two-story house. The house was quaint and had a homey feel to it despite its size. It also was accompanied by a small yard to fit in proportion. Dancing amongst the flowers and grass of the yard was Aleta with her large spider Pokemon, Galvantula.

They appeared to be playing tag, though obviously didn't care if either of them won. They only appeared to want to have fun.

Watching from the window was a solemn-looking woman. Her large blue eyes followed the little girl with a weighty expression, though turned more sardonic when they fell upon the Pokemon. She could only sigh at the sight and walk away.

"How should I do this?" she wondered aloud to herself.

At the same time, Aleta fell backwards onto the grass below with a huff. She had run out of energy and just plopped down. Galvantula had the same idea and plopped on her legs.

"You really are silly, Galvantula," she laughed.

She propped herself up on her elbows as to watch her Pokemon. Occasionally she would stroke his head and he, probably, smiled.

As she did so, the front door opened to reveal her mom, the sulking woman from the window. Aleta was a bit put off by her mom's expression, though thought nothing of it.

"I need to see you for a second, Aleta," her mom said.

Her mom shot a glance at Galvantula and narrowed her eyes.

"Alone," she added.

With that, her mom disappeared back into the house.

"What was that?" wondered Aleta.

Not to concern her Pokemon, Aleta slid her legs out from under him and got up.

"Gal?" the Pokemon called out.

"It's okay, Galvantula," said Aleta. "Why don't you go rest in the shade over there? I'll be right back."

Aleta walked into the house and found her mom in the living room. Sitting on the couch across from her mom on an easy chair, she grew confused at the heavy atmosphere.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing is wrong," responded her mom. "I just want to talk."

Saying nothing was wrong usually meant something was wrong; and Aleta knew that. She braced herself for the worse.

_A relative died,_ she thought. _But I don't have any old relatives. Maybe she found my final grade card from last year that I managed to hide. Oh crap! I bet that is what it is! I should play dumb._

"It is about school…" her mom started.

_It is so the grade card,_ she dreaded. _I should just confess._

"You see, Mom, I didn't know that you couldn't write a report comparing apes and Dalmatians for the final essay in English," Aleta began.

"What? Aleta stop," interrupted her mom. "It is about this upcoming year."

_Oh good, _Aleta thought. _I thought I was going to have to explain getting an F in English. And math. And science. Who would have thought just adding an extra drop would have singed of my partner's eyebrows?_

"Yeah. I cannot wait to go to Leo's. I will get to see Hansel. He went on vacation so early that no one has been able to see him all summer and I cannot wait-" started Aleta, though was quickly interrupted once more by her mom.

"You're not going to Leo's."

Silence.

"What?" asked Aleta.

She could not fully comprehend what she had heard, nor did she know how to react to it. She just sat there with her mom hanging open, ready to respond but remaining silent.

"You are not going to Leo's," repeated her mom. "I actually enrolled you in a different school a little while ago. I think it will be good for you."

She handed Aleta a pamphlet that had been sitting beside her on the arm rest. Aleta gapped at the cover.

"Vasilika Preparatory School?!" read Aleta aloud. "A boarding school for ages 14 to 19!"

Her mom didn't respond. Instead Aleta just continued to read the pamphlet.

Vasilika just looked like any regular boarding school; bland, tiring, and repetitive. But there was one thing that jumped out at Aleta.

"Pokemon-free campus?! This is just you trying to separate me from Galvantula! You hate Pokemon so much that you are trying to force me away from my friends and life just to keep me away from them!" shouted Aleta.

She shot up from the couch, looming there.

"You will make new friends, Sweetie," said her mom, trying to calm her down. "You need structure that you cannot get at a normal school. I blame myself for not trying to get you that and help your grades sooner."

Aleta wasn't listening to this however. It just sounded like a tidal wave of excuse after excuse to her. Aleta just threw the pamphlet, now crushed by her fists, on the floor and walked away.

She threw open the door, startling Galvantula outside. She just continued to walk across the lawn and down the street. Galvantula quickly followed here.

"Gal?" asked Galvantula, obviously concerned over Aleta's anger.

"Don't worry, Galvantula," said Aleta. "I won't let them separate us."

Galvantula was confused by Aleta's words, though didn't respond. He just quietly walked behind her, following her down the sidewalk.

Back at the house, Aleta's mom hadn't even gotten up. She just had continued to sit on the easy chair, looking down at the crinkled pamphlet.

"She just needs time to accept that she and Galvantula will not always be together," said her mom.

* * *

><p><em>Vasilika Preparatory School's Pamphlet<br>_

_At Vasilika you will not find lazy teachers and flunking students. Here we pride ourselves on a truly interactive classroom filled with children who love to learn and teachers who love to teach. You will find our five year secondary schooling program to be more enriching than any other typical school._

_From the 14 year old first years to the 18 year old fifth years, each of our students respect the school and fully participate as they learn to succeed in life._

_At Vasilika, you can entrust us with your children's education and life in a safe environment. We have a fenced-in campus. Students can only exit the campus either three ways. One is a pass given to students for excellent grades and achievements, allowing them to exit campus on the weekends. Another is to visit the two neighboring boarding schools for school events such as games and tournaments. The final is under parent/guardian supervision, as we allow parents to visit on weekends and hang out with their children off campus._

_We also pride ourselves for being a Pokemon-free campus. Safety is one of our priorities._

* * *

><p><strong>Just a quick chapter to give background what had happened. It is a flashback yes.<strong>

**Anyway, thanks to everyone who submitted a character. I appreciate them all… Except the two from a certain person who full on insulted me and took everything literally, including when I said "Good day". They went on to say I was rude for not telling them I rejected a character of theirs. Tell me if that makes any sense. Usually it is the other way around. I have never told people I have rejected their character, because I may want to use them later in the story and don't know it yet or I want to use them as background characters. I hadn't fully rejected their character yet, but after their fully unjustified attack on me, I had to reject their character. So to that person [I will not give names as that is too rude]…**

**YOUR CHARACTERS ARE REJECTED BASED ON YOUR ATTITUDE. YOU CANNOT JUSTIFY INSULTING PEOPLE AND THINK THEY WILL FORGIVE YOU. GOOD DAY, SIR!**


	4. Chapter 2: Orientations and Chairs

**I am accepting beta requests.**

* * *

><p>The sounds of 14 years old filled the air, though one could easily misinterpret them for the sounds of an elementary. People shouting and giggling at nothing; it was like a monster truck rally filled with children.<p>

Aleta sat near the back of the auditorium that was filled with the rest of the first years. She had known it was a big campus, and thus could house many people, but she hadn't expecting so many people just in one grade. It looked to by nearly 400 people. When the average size of a private school is 471 for all years, 400 would be a bit overwhelming.

"Take a look. Most of these people won't be here next year."

The voice came from over Aleta's shoulder. It had startled her. After jumping a bit, she whipped her head around to see a girl standing behind her. The girl was obviously her age, as she wouldn't have been there otherwise. With her dark brown hair in a ponytail, she looked like an average girl; though the tone in her voice seemed to suggest otherwise.

"The school narrows down the first years to have the size to a fourth of this," continued the girl. "So these 400 kids will soon turn to 100."

Why this girl was talking to Aleta, she didn't know. It was also some strange information.

"How would they do that?" asked Aleta.

"Tests and stuff," the girl said with a shrug. "Not entirely sure myself, but I heard some older years saying something about it."

The girl looked down at Aleta.

"I'm Lea," she introduced.

"Aleta George."

_I wasn't thinking I was going to meet anyone on the first day_, thought Aleta. _Though that doesn't entirely mean I made a friend either._

"Why are you standing, by the way?" asked Aleta.

_There has to be a seat available or something_, she thought.

"No seats whatsoever," answered Lea. "They weren't thinking when they put out the chairs how many students had actually signed up. You think they would have had a paper or something telling them or something."

Lea shrugged and then walked around to stand by Aleta.

"Eh, this works," she said, pushing Aleta a bit over and sitting beside her on the chair.

The person sitting beside Aleta scooted over a little bit, so Aleta didn't fall into him. Lea and Aleta ended up sharing a chair.

"I feel like I should make a chair joke, but I cannot come up with one," said Lea.

_What is with this strange girl? _wondered Aleta.

Suddenly the lights in the auditorium dimmed and a spotlight shined on center stage. A short, portly man walked on stage and up to the microphone. Everyone in the auditorium quieted down.

"Welcome new students to Vasilika," said the man. "I am Dean Kelley and am in charge here."

Dean Kelley's voice seemed to embody him perfectly. It was raspy and had a harsh undertone. This mixed with his appearance showed he was going to be an issue.

"Here at Vasilika-" he started.

"I'm going to fall!"

The shout had interrupted the dean. It had come from Lea, who had leaned a bit and had lost her balance on the chair. Aleta didn't even have time to try to help her before the brunette fell to the floor with a loud floor. Everyone turned to see who had made such a commotion.

"Ouch," complained Lea, sitting on the floor.

"Are you okay?" whispered Aleta.

Before Lea could respond, Dean Kelley did.

"You," he said, pointing to Lea. "Mrs. Eve here will take you to my office."

An old croon walked up to the still-sitting Lea and pulled her up by the collar of her shirt. Aleta could only watch as Lea was pulled away. A few people around her snickered, though most remained quiet in fear of being singled out too.

"Now as I was saying," continued Dean Kelley.

He continued on for what felt like forever about the expectations of the school. Though it was only an hour, his voice was so drawl that is seemed to make time halt.

"And as we come to the end of the first year orientation, I have one last thing to remind students about Vasilika," said the dean.

"If it is about not drinking out of sinks, we get it," Aleta heard a student whisper in front of her. "You don't have to keep repeating it."

"Vasilika is a Pokemon-free campus and would like to stay that way. Anyone who is caught housing a Pokemon or entertaining themselves with a Pokemon battle on campus will find themselves in very, very much trouble," said Dean Kelley. "Is that understood?"

The silence that followed seemed to be answer enough.

"With that said, I would like to instruct you to, in an orderly fashion, leave the auditorium and find the table in the hallway that has your student profile," he instructed. "It will have your schedule, room number, and key."

He simple nodded and the lights slowly came back on. When the lights were fully on, he stepped back from the microphone and the 14 year olds were allowed to stand. Aleta was at the back, so she was able to get out first. And man was she happy for that; as Dean Kelley seemed to be staring down the room and she didn't want to be under his scrutinizing eye any longer than necessary.

Outside the auditorium in the wide hallway, the black haired girl found tables lining it on both side. She was slightly impressed. They weren't there when everyone walked in and she hadn't heard them set up. Pretty efficient.

The tables were labeled with letters; 26 tables in all to match up with their corresponding letter.

"Find the letter your last name starts with!" a teacher shouts out instructions.

_A pretty much duh, but whatever,_ thought Aleta with a shrug of her shoulders.

She walked over to the 'G' table and got her information. She quickly retreated outside the building to get space before she looked at it. Outside she found an empty bench to sit down on and opened her folder.

"English, science, math, history… Basic," Aleta muttered to herself. "But really?! Two different languages. Why did my mom sign me up for that?"

All she could do was sigh.

_First the dean and now this schedule... I mean, starting the day at 6 am. This is just terrible! _she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Really, just the beginning of Aleta's first day on campus. Next chapter be the second half of the day. Another character will be introduced and some questions will be posed.<strong>


End file.
